Two And A Half Years Later
by Green Eyed Girl1812
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha. how will Sakura and Naruto react? Does Sakura still love sasuke? OneShot! SasuSaku


**A sasusaku oneshot. Enjoy xD**

_

* * *

__It's been two and a half years since you left me. Two and a half years of wondering where you were and wondering if you were alright. I tried to stop you but I just couldn't I just couldn't. _

_It's been two and a half years since he left to train, he's finally back. I have to say he may be a pain at times but I still care about him._

_We've been on a few missions even since he's gotten back. it's not the same without you… even though it's been two years I still love you. _

_Two Long Years of waiting for you to return. I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever return. But deep down I know you will…_

She stared up at the bright full moon. Naruto had been back for a few months now. They were still waiting, still waiting for his return to the village. He wanted his best friend back, she wanted her one love back.

_Two years… when will you return back to me…?_

_It's been two and a half year now sasuke. I've been training, I'm stronger now. I can defiantly bring you back now, I won't loose to you again. There's no way. You baka why did you leave in the 1__st__ place. Were me and sakura not good enough for you?_

He sat on the top of the rooftop and looked up at the stars and the bright moon.

_You better be back soon you baka, or I'll hunt you down and bring you back myself. _

_It's been two and a half years since I left this village, since I abandoned it. It's been a while since I've seen it. I wonder if people will know who I am. I wonder how Naruto and Sakura will react. I expect something unpleasant from Naruto, a punch to the pace probably. And Sakura… Sakura will probably just tell me she missed me and that she still loves me. _

The Uchiha walked towards his village that he left so long ago. He should be there by afternoon if he didn't stop walking. He walked casually towards the village.

_Two years… wow I wonder how much they've changed. _

He was right he did reach there by afternoon. People stared at him as he entered the village. He felt awkward a bit, having all these people stare at him and he wasn't even there for a minute yet. He walked not even 10 steps before he heard a very annoying yet familiar voice shout.

"Sasuke? No way! Sasuke!" naruto yelled as he ran towards him. He was right in front of him and gave him a goofy smile. "Sasuke it's been a while. I was staring to think that I was going to have to look for you and bring you back myself" Naruto said to his friend.

Sasuke just smirked. "What makes you think that you can beat me ay naruto? It's only been to years."

"I've been training those two years non-stop. I know I can beat you now"

Sasuke just smirked until he saw a figure in the distance. He zoned out and naruto turned around to see who it was.

It was none other than sakura.

"Yo Sakura! Guess who decided to return!" naruto yelled.

Sakura looked to where naruto was and just about stopped breathing. "Sasuke" she whispered. Naruto smiled.

"Don't you want to say hi?"

She ran over to the two young men and stopped not to far away from them.

Sasuke looked at her. _She's grown into a beautiful young woman. I wonder if her skill had improved as well._

Sakura took a few steps closer and slowly walked towards them. Her eyes wouldn't stop staring at him, afraid that if she turned away for even a second he would be gone.

She was now right in front of the Uchiha. They stared into each other's eyes.

"sakura" he said.

He expected her to start crying. He expected her to tell him she missed him. He expected her to hug him, maybe even kiss him. He expected her to tell him she still loved him, and that would have been the case if it was the old Sakura. This however was the new and matured sakura. He didn't expect what happened at all.

Out of no where she punched him right in the nose sending him 20 feet backwards.

"SAKURA!!" naruto yelled.

She then took her time walking over the hurt man and held out her hand for him to take it. one hand took hers and the other held his now bleeding nose.

"that's what you get for leaving me" she replied to him.

"I think you freaking broke my nose"

Sakura laughed. "I KNOW I broke your nose" she said. "Move your hand so I can see how badly I broke it." he moved it but quickly brought it back, feeling the blood run down his face. he didn't want it in his mouth. She slapped his hand.

"I said move your hand. Don't mess with it when I'm checking it"

After that he did as he was told and she looked at it. "Ya come with me I'll heal that right up."

She brought him to the hospital and took care of his hurting nose.

"That was uncalled for" he told her.

"I don't think it was"

"You're not the one with a broken nose"

She ignored his comment and kept doing whatever it was she was doing. "You are good to go whenever" she said. She turned around to leave and then turned back and walked towards him.

She brought her mouth next to his ear, making it so he could feel her warm breath.

"By the way" she said in a whisper.

"I still love you"

-_END_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R please xD**

**-**_Green Eyed Girl1812_


End file.
